eenezfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed/Relationships
Family Sarah Sarah is Ed's sister, and also a Saiyan although she doesn't know, She like Edd and dislike Eddy for who his brother make scam on the kid of cul-de-sac, which end up with a beating by her, but deep down Ed love her sister and he's very protective toward her, just like when she got hurt by one of Kevin's android The E-Fighter The Eds Eddy Eddy is one of Ed's friends and also the Leader of the group, who is obsess with money and jawbreaker, Ed is also the main reason that make Eddy's scams fail every time but he is very loyal to him and Edd. Edd Edd is one of Ed's friends and the brain of the group, he's spend most pf his time creating new invention that most of the time end up destroy by Ed accidentally, he help him sometime went Eddy's not around. The Cousin Trio Corey Corey is one of Ed's Saiyan Teacher and a member of the cousin trio alongside Drew and Zach, prior the beginning of the show he and his cousin participated in the school wars, when Professor Utonium and Dr. Gero take control of it with no kid left behind. After five years of training, Corey arrival at the cul-de-sac and saw that the Eds's power level surpassed those of normal human being and decide to train him alongside Drew he also know Son Goku the legendary Warrior. Drew Drew is one of Ed's Teacher and a member of the cousin trio with Corey and Zach, he participated in the school wars, back when Profesor Utonium and Dr. Gero take control of it with no kid left behind Drew was the one who send Corey search the Eds upon that time they refused to believe they were Saiyan until the attack of Kevin's Android, he is also a acquaintance of the Legendary Warrior Goku. Zach Ennemies Utonium Family Professor Utonium Professor Untonium is one of Ed's arch nemesis, one of the teacher that take over the school wars alongside Dr. Gero prior the event of the main story, the rival of Dr. Eggman (despite being allies for a short time) and the creator of The PowerPuff Girl. He was also Kevin's leader for a short time, when he wanted to destroy the Eds for their scams they always make on the kid of the cul-de-sac. Within the story, he almost responsible for the events of the series directly and indirectly. PowerPuff Girl The PowerPuff Girl are the ultimate creations of Utonium, named Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup who considerate herself as the Ultimate life form, they are responsible for the death of many innocent people including their own creator. Kevin Back in the day prior the beginning of the series, Kevin was scam once again by the Eds, and try to get revenge until he got slipped by eddy's power, after this Kevin swear to make them pay. At first he is an enemy of the Eds and the Cousin Trio by allied himself to professor utonium Other The Storm Although unaware of his presence, The Storm is Ed's Alter ego, described by Silver The Hedgehog back in the Futur, the storm is a natural disaster and is entirely a separate entity from Ed himself that never step out of the shadows and know nothing but fight. The Storm himself never manifest in his normal form as he's taking control of Ed's body and mind and turn into Super Saiyan after Tailsko got blasted by a clone of Corey.